


Let The Deep-Seated Shame Begin

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Justice Parodies (just for fun) [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Comics Meets Cartoon, Conner is deeply ashamed of his comic counterpart, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Embarrassment, Hilarity Ensues, and that made me giggle for about two days straight, wibbly-wobbly deminsion thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when a rift in dimensions forces the two Young Justice universes to confront each other, and, of course, hilarity ensues...</p><p>Especially when the they're expected to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Deep-Seated Shame Begin

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I posted on tumblr that I think it would be hilarious if Cartoon!Superboy ever met comic!YJ!Superboy because of comic!Superboy's outfit and that cartoon!Supes would just be so ashamed of his counterpart.  
> I'm still giggling but I had to write this down just to make it a thing.

“Okay, can you go through this one more time?” Cassie asked, eyeing her double suspiciously.

“There was... a fault between two dimensions: ours and theirs'. We’ve got Doctor Fate and Zatanna working on a way to sort it out but until then, all of us have to get along.” Nightwing explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This is so crash!” Bart said, facing the other Impulse with a smile on his face.

“Race ya to the top of the mountain!” The other Impulse exclaimed, whizzing off without another word.

“Cheat!” Bart accused, swiftly following.

“Oh man.” The other Robin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tim was squinting at his double, probably taking in the garish get-up that differed from Tim’s quiet greatly.

“This isn’t going to end well.” The other Superboy stated, crossing his arms over his chest (a movement that Conner had done a few minutes ago).

“Wait, if there’s a fault in dimensions, where’s Arrowette and Secret?” The other Wonder Girl asked, looking around the cave-like space they were in which was similar to their own.

“Maybe the fault only affected the team members which existed in both dimensions.” Tim suggested.

“That _does_ make sense.” Other Robin agreed. The computer on Nightwing’s wrist lit up and he checked the screen.

“Excuse me.” He said, turning to leave.

“Wait.” Cassie hissed, flying over to stop him. “What do we do?” She asked, wearily looking at the other Cassie.

“You’ll do fine. Just chat for a while.” Nightwing replied, placing his hand on her shoulder for a second for reassurance.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Nightwing! I can’t stay in that room for any longer!” Conner protested, storming out of the meeting space the doubles were in.

“What happened?” Nightwing demanded.

“The kid has said ‘tactile telekinesis’ _five_ times. He’s driving me crazy!” Conner exclaimed.

“He insulted Rob!” The other Superboy protested, flying out of the room and landing beside Conner.

“Drop it Superboy.” The other Robin ordered, leaving the room as well.

“But he was talking trash!” Superboy protested, turning to face his teammate.

“I cannot believe this is me in another dimension.” Conner complained, covering his face with his hand out of embarrassment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Superboy demanded.

“Have you seen what you’re wearing?” Conner retorted, glaring at his counterpart.

“At least it’s actually a costume!” Superboy defended.

“Are none of you worried by the fact Impulse hasn’t come back yet?” Wonder Girl questioned, floating out the room and landing on the other side of Superboy.

“He’ll be okay, he’s got our Impulse.” Nightwing chipped in.

“ _Two_ Impulses; unguarded, untrackable and on the loose. That doesn’t worry you?” Robin questioned, watching the understanding wash over Nightwing.

“I’ll get our Wonder Girl to go looking for them.” Nightwing said.

“OH OH! I’LL TELL THEM!” The other Impulse said, running back into the cave, moving all the air currents. Before anyone could stop him, he ran into the other room and back out in under a second.

“Well?” Superboy prompted.

“They were kissing.” Impulse said, cringing a bit.

“Hey! You cheated!” Bart accused, zipping to a stop in front of the other Impulse.

“Rematch?” Impulse proposed.

“You’re on!” Bart agreed, running off instantly, followed by Impulse.

“This is a train wreck. When are Zatanna and Doctor Fate going to be able to put everything back to normal?” Conner demanded, turning to Nightwing.

“They said it could be a day or so, maybe more.” He replied, his face a blank mask.

“I don’t have the temperament for this.” Conner muttered. Other Robin looked Nightwing straight in the eye and raised an eyebrow. He took a few steps and stood beside Nightwing.

“We can go home before that, can’t we?” Robin hissed. “You’re doing this deliberately, aren’t you?”

“And pass up an opportunity like this? I’m recording Conner’s reaction as we speak.” Nightwing replied, a miniscule smirk in his voice.

“Can we have a copy?” Robin asked.

“I’ll be sharing this with everyone; of course you’re getting a copy.” Nightwing promised.


End file.
